


Rowan Carter: Um Perfil

by rudin (orphan_account)



Series: De Profundis Ad Astra [1]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Cannibalism Puns, Gen, Interviews, Journalism, that's all this fic is
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rudin
Summary: Mr Huffam entrevista um poeta de Fallen London.
Relationships: Player (Fallen London) & Mr Huffam
Series: De Profundis Ad Astra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053371





	Rowan Carter: Um Perfil

Uma nova voz chega aos ouvidos de apreciadores de arte. Rowan Carter, cavalhe- dam- _err_... Pessoa de olhar intenso e sorriso convidativo é o artista de quem os jornais mais falam atualmente. Me pediram para entrevistar Carter, e eu tive a deliciosa impressão de que já cruzamos caminhos antes. Mais tarde descobri que é porque lhe entrevistei pelo menos três vezes.

Falamos de Londres, do passado, e – é claro – da arte.

Sr. Carter é parte dos Bazarinos, aqueles que veem a nova Londres e Bazar como cativantes e cheios de promessa. Seus poemas exaltam as pedrarias de Mr Stones, a boa literatura de Mr Pages e as fantásticas festas de Mr Wines. “Já participei de muitas festas de Wines.”, diz. “São sempre deliciosas.”

Sorri de maneira predatória quando lhe pergunto das razões de ter vindo a Londres, e não diz uma palavra.

Seu lugar de nascimento é desconhecido. Sua data de nascimento é desconhecida. Boa parte de sua aparência também, uma vez que usa máscaras e luvas para ocultar sua fisionomia, além do habitual fraque branco, com camisa branca e uma rosa vermelho sangue como adorno.

Tudo o que se sabe sobre sua aparência é a cor de seus olhos e cabelos: seus olhos são um púrpura peculiar, que deixa seu observador estonteado. Um toque de _irrigo_ , talvez? E os cabelos são negros como a escuridão que assola Londres. Seu sorriso, da brancura de ossos, têm dentes afiados.

Sr. Carter é sempre visto acompanhando jovens Boêmios ou da Sociedade. “Não se pode deixá-los sozinhos.”, diz, “As ideias o acompanham como o ar ao nosso redor.”

Quando pergunto a seus companheiros a respeito de Carter, todos respondem: “É um amante sem coração.” – e sem alma: Sr. Carter menciona tê-la “doado” durante um encontro com um demônio. “A abstração é uma das melhores experiências que já tive.”, informa.

Além de ter um dom poético, Rowan Carter também cozinha muito bem. O jantar que preparou para mim quando fui lhe entrevistar foi delicioso. “Cogumelos.”, ele respondeu quando eu perguntei seu segredo, “E a carne é importada. Especial. Não posso dizer do que é.”

O sabor de sua culinária de sr. Carter me traz lembranças do mar, e um suave sabor de Rubbery Lumps. Talvez seja o mesmo tempero?

Rowan Carter tem um recital de poesia marcado para a próxima quarta-feira em Veilgarden.

– Sr. Huffam,  
_The Unexpurgated London Gazette_


End file.
